kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair
The best room on Kongregatehttp://c3.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/27/l_6eb060372c5e4cb6b7dcd7c631b9ac2e.png, the Lair is owned by Redstar AKA Gamegrl and has gained a reputation for being unforgiving and strange. No one knows exactly what or where the Lair is located however many agree that it is a cave. It is constantly being refurnished and is home to several fireplaces and over 9000 noob heads impaled on spikes. The Lair has DRAMA. Rules of the Lair # If you're going to be a troll: "STFU or GTFO". # If you're a mod, don't silence without backing up your reasons. # Respect your elders. # Welcome newcomers, disregard them if they resort to noobism. # Don't mute people - deal with them. # If you do mute someone don't announce it. # Roleplaying may be used but stops after it becomes destructive and "n00bish", otherwise go to the Roleplaying room # Gakaism (dont ask) is our official religion. # Don't use capital letters where they are not needed. # Don't use words that are filtered, you may be able to say them but we dont care # Don't boast about getting an Easy badge. The Lair's Policy on Trolls "STFU or GTFO" It is generally agreed that if you are a troll, you shall be shot upon entering. If you survive, you will be shot again. How to become a Lairian (lair dweller) 1) You must have been a regular visitor of the lair for 50 days. 2) You must not soil The Lair with noobism. 3) You may not troll the "innocent"(as if) people of The Lair. How to stop being a Lairian 1) Renounce and attempt to soil The Lair (trolling The Lair). 2) Removal by force (you are verbally abused and leave the lair and you dont come back within three days). 3) You participate in "serious" roleplay (large plot, cast of characters, annoying tendency to never end, etc.) or break many of The Lair's rules in a small period of time, you can be exempt from The Lair by popular vote, you will be there, but you won't be considered a "Lairian". 4) You just decide it's not your style, renounce the lair, and then leave... Note: If you try to remove a Lairian or the Lairian decides to leave and they still come back within 3 days, they are still a Lairian. How to become a Lairian again We at The Lair get this question a lot-Bottem Line-you can't!!!!! Once your out your out. End of story. So stop asking!!! Moderators in the Lair There is rarely an active moderator in the Lair. If there is, they do nothing or they do too much (aka silencing the wrong people, causing bad side effects, and even ignoring the chat it's self). Known "active" moderators of The Lair include Creature71 and Tathar. Notable Lair Dwellers Lair dweller, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair".''http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/12223 Another, more popular and accepted phrase for this is "Lairian" (based upon a small but reliable survey). '''IN REVERSE ALPHABETICAL ORDER:' Yoshilover1996 Loves Yoshi, and try not to piss her off as she can be very aggressive if needed, but otherwise is a nice person. Has a few alts... mostly plays on jennifer_ and OoyoshioO. Otherwise, she's on yoshilover1996. WhitlockComMed truthdesires111 kissvibe14's cousin, she knows self-defence and is very active TheoQ99 One of the more awesome. Usually there, but doesn't say much. One days hopes to have all the badges. Tehninja One of the oldest regs. SquelchySounds Oficial resident anime addict/Code Geass fangirl. Needs to keep anime stuff not on kong-Cybo ¬_¬ Sinister_waffle Nice with Syrup. The most loving person in the Lair. WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T MIX UP HER GENDER! SHE IS A SHE! ¬_¬ she is easily amused and distracted. can't get on the computer right now because kong is blocked on the skool computers and she is grounded Segasaturn2 Wanted to be in the Wiki so badly so I put him here. sagespyder The "Mother of the Lair", Sage is lovely. Waffle agrees. Reaping The "Artist" Formerly Known as Reaping101. Generally the biggest troll ever to be seen by the lair A couple lairians adored him (generally Sinister_waffle) Parkinsons Like marmite. Necropotence He died in an epic battle with mods.....his body was eaten by noobs...."moment of silence"....D: Naesala Loves philosophy, as well as annoying scientists. note he is MALE not female. He is also quite nice to his friends. Memorystick Two things to note about this guy; 1. He hates drama (Some might call him a Drama_Killer! :O ) 2. if you need help go to him. kissvibe14 A rather dramatic but lovable member of the lair Also likes kissing jmancini42 One of the coolest people, with a nice smile. Although easily provoked! Ines Been around for two years. Likes everyone, likes most topics, hates RP. Can usually be found bowing down to his lord and master, Parkinsons. Rhymes with 'penis'. Hugna Lives where Tathar lives. gokillyourself a troll to those who are not wanted, gky is also somewhat intelligent at times and has lovely philosophical conversations when the right people are dwelling Floodkiller Flood is a regular! He also killed Tonyhttp://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/32143?page=3#posts-649146. Elva2135 Age:15 Sex: female Likes: kiwis, skittles, cute things, role playing, and loyalty Notes: she's loyal to friends, but just don't piss her off demonfyre52 newly reformed a regular of the lair has a slight temper contact him at http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Demonfyre52 CyboDeath No. Just, no. BloodRngr Around the lair quite a lot, not much to say about him except he usually acts intelligent and is fairly strict about rules. hope that's sarcasm: he's careless and is thicker than a redwood Bilious Often there, sometimes even says something. L Day Lockdown Day. On the 23rd of December, a moderator (respectfully unnamed) entered the Lair, knowing nothing of what lay ahead. After some of the usual chat, a "lock down" was announced. The Lair revolted, resulting in many silences - including regulars. More moderators appeared, causing even more anguish for the slightly (but not very) innocent Lairians who then revolted even more, worsening the situation. Eventually, the Lair devoured approximately 5 moderators and Greg and Alison popped in for a chit chat and a cup of tea. We won they cant do a goddamn thing to harm us or try to help us References Category:waffle has been gon too long!!!! Lair, The Lair, The Lair